Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-r+2-4-9r}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-r - 9r} + {2 - 4}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {-10r} + {2 - 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-10r} {-2}$ The simplified expression is $-10r-2$